lady_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hildegyth
Hildegyth, later known as Hildegyth the Warrior, is a character from the fantasy series Lady of Destiny. She is the best friend of the series' protagonist, Bregeswith and is the series' deuteragonist. Along with Bregeswith, she becomes a member of the Sisterhood of Chrome and occasional member of the Sisterhood of Justice. Appearance She is a young Anglo Saxon woman around the same age as Bregeswith with slightly fairer skin, brown eyes and brown hair. In spite of being of a better social status than her friend, it is said that even for someone of her social status, one would not think that was the case: Her relatively simple dress flows from top to bottom and has a round neckline, which delicately reveals the fancy dress worn below it. The smooth, buttoned up fabric of her dress covers Hildegyth's stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a light ribbon worn quite high around her waist. Below the ribbon the dress opens up slightly and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress is longer than the bottom dress and flows straight down, the back continues to flow a short length behind her and ends in a narrow rectangle. Her sleeves are fairly short and a little narrow, their flow is broken up well above the elbow where they are divided by dark, modest bands, these are the same fabric and color used to outline the neckline of the dress. On Nokoriz, Hildegyth undergoes the same change as Bregeswith as she too has broad shoulders, a toned stomach, stronger muscles and a more well developed and muscular body. Also in Nokoriz, she bares a greater resemblance to Game of Thrones character Daenerys Targaryen as her hair turns from brown to white, her skin goes fully pale and her eyes become green. Like Bregeswith, Hildegyth's change in armour goes on to give her "the metal skirt treatment": Dressed in fully black armour, the shoulders are fairly pointy, short and small in size. They are decorated with hundreds of small metal fragments, mimicking the scales of reptiles. The upper arms are protected by squared, half covering rerebraces which sit nicely under the shoulderplates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have a masterfully crafted upper dragon jaw attached on the outer sides. The breastplate is made from many layers of smaller metal pieces, mimicking the scales of a fish. It covers only the front, the back is where the attachment straps are and they offer no real protection. The upper legs are covered by a skirt of many layers of metal sheets reaching down to the knee. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have curved, pointed edge at the knee point. Her look is also complete with a red cape, though hers is more crimson than actual red and it covers her right arm. Personality In general, Bregeswith is considered by the wiki founder to be a foil of two people close to her; Hildegyth is one of them. In contrast to the much more brash and adventurous Bregeswith (whose brash behavior eventually calms down as the series goes on and gets much darker), Hildegyth is much more calmer and rational to the point of feeling like an only sane woman. While she is barely better than her friend in regards to social status, Hildegyth can come across as somewhat arrogant and somewhat upper class. The reason for this, is owing to her feeling of embarrassment when Bregeswith intends to get a further glimpse of the jousting match. Yet, like another close friendship made by the wiki founder in the friendship with E.I.N agents Helga Blankenburg and Selma Achenbach in the Cold War II series, the pair are two very close friends with one subtle difference: Perhaps the main difference in the relationship between the Anglo Saxon women and the German women is that the former is much more consistent through Lady of Destiny to the point they are virtually inseparable. Lady of Destiny Part 1: Soldiers and Demons: Hildegyth first appears at a jousting match in the series' first story Soldiers and Demons, right at the back of the audience and while it is presumed she is content to remain where she is, Bregeswith is not and so continues to moving closer and closer to the stadium with Hildegyth in pursuit desperately trying to save face; that is, until the tournament actually begins. And by begins, this means the combatants come out ready to joust. And these are not just any knights; in fact, they are two of the King's finest knights: Isabelle the Shadow and Eleanor the Black which scares Hildegyth, not so much during the initial jousting match but in the aftermath when Isabelle asks the audience if anyone else would like to challenge them. The woman is scared by the knights dare because of her friend's initial reaction. As Bregeswith rises from her seat, Hildegyth pulls her back down in an attempt to make her listen to reason but her friend has none of it and goes out anyway. As her friend goes out into the arena, all Hildegyth can do is shake her head in disbelief as two thoughts occur to her: "You're either very brave, Bregeswith. Or you're very stupid to fight with these; his Majesty's finest knights for heaven's sake!" But it's also this that makes Hildegyth pay attention and go right to the front of the audience in order to get a closer look in case that the knights do end up killing her friend. Especially when the fight begins as the three combatants choose their weapons. And things go from bad to worse, supposedly for Hildegyth: Because Bregeswith is a commoner with no military training, she spends 75% of the fight dodging attacks until a successful block for both attacks and the fight becomes more exciting. During the fight, Hildegyth watches with awe as the fight escalates and is left stunned when Bregeswith manages to take on two of the King's finest knights and win. It is also Bregeswith's victory that just fills Hildegyth with relief and instead of berating Bregeswith, she instead calls the two knights mad for wanting to challenge the general public to a fight because most of the public have no military training and will simply get massacred. Hildegyth later goes from berating the two knights to being creeped out by them because despite them challenging the audience to try them and seemingly try to kill Bregeswith, her best friend, the pair seem to get very close to the Anglo Saxon women. Then the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse begin to terrorize the city of London and the women become even closer. As the Horsemen begin to go after individual women (Famine goes after Hildegyth, War goes after Bregeswith while Conquest and Death go after the two knights), Hildegyth is brought to a castle where she and Bregeswith are armed with swords and shields while the knights arm themselves with shields (because they already have swords). Once armed, the four women begin to combat the Horsemen. The Horsemen that Hildegyth fights along with Bregeswith are Famine and War respectively which ends in War going down rather anticlimactically and Famine exacting revenge. It is here where Hildegyth becomes even more protective when she threatens Famine with death and carries it out on its horse when she decapitates it; like Bregeswith, she dodges much of Famine's attacks as it attacks her with a pair of weighing scales. But during the attack, Famine swings the scales with such force as to break Hildegyth's arm and shatter her shield. In retribution, she is almost strangled until Bregeswith stabs Famine in the back and the injured Hildegyth finishes it off by stabbing the horseman in the face. After the Horsemen's destruction, the two Anglo Saxon women are taken through another portal generated via Eleanor's shield. Nokoriz: Continuing from the events of Soldiers and Demons, the location that an injured Hildegyth and Bregeswith are taken to, is shown to resemble a space base of some description; all through the base, the woman continues to hold her broken arm close to her body while being consoled by her friend. At the space base like building, Eleanor tells her: "I promised you, Hildegyth, I would get your arm mended. And Eleanor the Black. despite her name, always keeps her promises." Sure enough, Eleanor leads the group to a woman who manages to heal the woman's broken arm by casting a spell on it, as shown when after the spell, Bregeswith encourages her to let go of her arm and move it, which Hildegyth is able to do without any pain. Afterwards, along with Bregeswith, Hildegyth is described as having a hundred questions racing through her head such as where they are, who this woman is and if the two knights are really what they seem. In time, the questions asked by the Saxons are answered: Indeed, the two knights are who they say they are, with one difference: On Earth, they serve Henry I, on Nokoriz, they serve no one and are their own leaders. The woman who healed her arm is revealed as a Vuzzathan sorceress known as Ruvia who is also the last chancellor of the Aistillivia Empire and in time, Hildegyth comes to learn about it: Years before the Saxons came to Nokoriz (the world where the Saxons are), the Aistillivia Empire was one of the "superior" nations in the world and in the early years of Emperor Aymer, retained that status. Later in his rule however, he began to grow weak in the eyes of his former chancellor and current Empire leader Bauzhul the Resurrector who tried to overthrow him but failed which resulted in the sorceror being forced to resign, his wife being forced to resign, the execution of every soldier involved in the coup and Aymer replacing Bauzhul's governments with sycophants. In exile, now calling himself The Ressurector, Bauzhul tried again: With him, he took twenty five sorcerors who he turned into liches and sent them back to the Empire to terrorize Aymer as part of a gambit: The more lich attacks Aymer receieved, the more paranoid he became and as he became more paranoid, he would become more oppressive and eventually, the more oppressive that Aymer got, the more the people of the Empire would come to resent him and want a change of leader. Meanwhile, Bauzhul already gained better support in the form of The Hellfire Legion along with a demon army and an army of gargoyles. With this, he carried out another coup which resulted in Aymer's overthrow and death. As new ruler of the Empire, Bauzhul released his wife from prison, imprisoned Ruvia for a month and exiled her and executed any and all of Aymer's followers. As well as the world, the Saxons learn the place that they are in: The Paradox, headquarters for the up and coming Sisterhood of Chrome and Sisterhood of Justice, both organizations that the Saxons are about to become part of; the pair are soon led to their new place of residence for the time being. In their bedrooms, the Saxons begin to mutilate their dresses and are put into their suits of armour with the help of their accompanying knights. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Humans